1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle auxiliary accessories and more particularly to a system that provides power to auxiliary electrical devices in parallel with normal vehicle power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many new vehicle electrical systems are computer controlled. Tampering with a computer controlled electrical system can damage the system, void the warranty, result in a repair costing more than the price of the system, result in down time, and result in lost revenue. Many older vehicle electrical systems have too few circuits to add additional electrical devices.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,247, issued on Feb. 2, 1954 to Brooks H. Short et al., describes an engine starter control system. Short does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,614, issued on Jan. 23, 1968 to Michael C. Luongo et al., describes an apparatus for detecting substantially zero speed of a rotatable device. Luongo et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,131, issued on Nov. 23, 1971 to Carl D. Russell, describes a combination time delay and self-actuating voltage level protective circuit for vehicular electrical systems. Russell does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,931, issued on Apr. 8, 1975 to James B. Godshalk, describes a method and apparatus for determining battery performance at one temperature when the battery is at another temperature. Godshalk does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,169, issued on Jun. 29, 1976 to Jakob Ellenberger, describes a switching device for the protection of direct current devices. Ellenberger does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,344, issued on Jan. 25, 1977 to Jagjit R. Gaind et al., describes a protection circuit for battery powered electronic devices. Gaind et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat, No. 4,028,738, issued on Jun. 7, 1977 to Philippe Rouvre et al., describes a central circuit control plate for electrical equipment of motor vehicles. Rouvre et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,581, issued on Aug. 1, 1978 to Steven Arkosy, describes a method and apparatus for locating a grounded fault in an electrical circuit. Arkosy does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,093, issued on Apr. 10, 1979 to Frank P. D""Alessio et al., describes a battery protection device. D""Alessio et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,816, issued on Jun. 24, 1980 to James E. Hansen, describes a protective control for the starter and electrical systems of a motor vehicle. Hansen does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,862, issued on Jan. 26, 1988 to Gershon N. Cooper, describes an auxiliary fuse box. Cooper does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,126, issued on Jan. 17, 1989 to James W. Kruse et al., describes an overload protection for direct current circuits. Kruse et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,050, issued on Aug. 6, 1991 to Takayoshi Minoura, describes a junction relay box. Minoura does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,142, issued on Oct. 18, 1994 to Minoura Kubota et al., describes an electric connection box integrated with an ignition switch. Kubota et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,139, issued on Jan. 2, 1996 to Daniel Lucas, describes an emergency, inertia-type circuit breaker that is opened when a vehicle is involved in an accident. Lucas does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,277, issued on Apr. 15, 1997 to Tom L. Ricca, describes an automatic light control and battery protection on a vehicle. Ricca does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,518, issued on Apr. 29, 1997 to Gregory D. Bober, describes a clamping circuit with reverse polarity protection. Bober does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,944, issued on Mar. 24, 1998 to Jun Yasukuni et al., describes a circuit protecting device for an automotive wiring harness. Yasukuni et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,886, issued on Jul. 7, 1998 to Michael D. Glucksman et al., describes a lead conditioning system. Glucksman et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,239, issued on Jul. 21, 1998 to Redjem Bouhenguel et al., describes a reclosing relay capable of performing a drive to last reclosure operation. Bouhenguel et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,711, issued on Jan. 5, 1999 to Akira Kato et al., describes a power-supply distributor for use in vehicles. Kato et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,365, issued on Sep. 28, 1999 to John Mantini et al., describes an early warning device for tire rims and hub assemblies. Mantini et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,881 B1, issued on Sep. 11, 2001 to John A. Melvin et al., describes a voltage regulator that protects both the regulator and an associated electrical system. Melvin et al. does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
Germany Patent document DE 3913712 A1, published on Oct. 31, 1990, describes an electrical fuse for an automobile drive unit. Germany ""712 does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system.
Japan Patent document 8-46110, published on Jan. 17, 1996, describes a lead conditioning system. Japan ""110 does not suggest a vehicle auxiliary accessory system according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a vehicle auxiliary accessory system. The system includes circuit breaker panels, a master relay, and a circuit breaker. One circuit breaker panel is connected to the vehicle battery via a circuit breaker and wiring. This circuit breaker panel is also connected to the master relay via wiring. This circuit breaker panel is powered by the vehicle battery when the vehicle ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d positions, and is powered by the alternator when the vehicle ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d position. Another circuit breaker panel is connected to the master relay via wiring. The master relay includes a wiring lead which is configured for tapping either the ignition or accessory side of a non-computer controlled vehicle fuse box in any known manner so that this circuit breaker panel is key controlled. When the master relay is tapped into the accessory side of the non-computer controlled vehicle fuse box, this circuit breaker panel is powered by the battery when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d position, is not powered when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, and is powered by the alternator when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d position. When the master relay is tapped into the ignition side of the non-computer controlled vehicle fuse box, this circuit breaker panel is not powered when the ignition switch is in xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d positions, and is powered by the alternator when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d position.
The other circuit breaker panel may include any desired number of circuit breakers and circuit breaker panel may include any desired number of circuit breakers or may include plural circuit breaker panels. The circuit breakers may be auto reset circuit breakers that can interrupt electrical current from the vehicle battery or the alternator via wiring. Any well known auto reset circuit breakers may be used.
An auto reset circuit breaker measures a variable voltage drop across at least one element series mounted in the line to be protected, which may be a resistor, a resistor network, or the switch itself. The circuit breaker then generates a trip signal when the voltage drop across the series element and the electrical current in the line to be protected exceed predetermined values. The trip signal provides a control signal to the switch, wherein the control signal is effective to open the switch when the electrical current has exceeded the predetermined value. A delay element may also be provided that is responsive to the trip signal for enabling a delay interval, whereby the electrical current is periodically reestablished and then broken at each delay interval until the electrical current and the trip voltage drop below their predetermined values.
The vehicle auxiliary accessory system provides the ability for vehicle users to easily power auxiliary electrical devices, such as a computer, a clock telephone, a seat heater, an hourmeter, an exhaust brake, etc., without overloading the vehicle electrical system.
Accordingly, it is a principal aspect of the invention to provide a vehicle auxiliary accessory system that includes circuit breaker panels, a master relay, and circuit breakers.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a vehicle auxiliary accessory system that includes a circuit breaker panel that is powered by the vehicle battery when the vehicle ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d positions, and is powered by the alternator when the vehicle ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d position.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a vehicle auxiliary accessory system that includes a circuit breaker panel that is powered by the battery when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d position, is not powered when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, and is powered by the alternator when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d position when the master relay is tapped into the accessory side of the non-computer controlled vehicle fuse box, and is not powered when the ignition switch is in xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d positions, and is powered by the alternator when the ignition switch is in the xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d position when the master relay is tapped into the ignition side of the non-computer controlled vehicle fuse box.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide a vehicle auxiliary accessory system that provides the ability for vehicle users to easily power auxiliary electrical devices without overloading the vehicle electrical system.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements in a vehicle auxiliary accessory system thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.